Perdida en un mundo llamado Bleach
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaria si cayeras en tu anime favorito?Pues eso le paso a Yhael, quien de repente desperto en el mundo de bleach¿Que pasaria si vieras a todos sus personajes favoritos en vivo y a todo color? Pesimo summary, review please!
1. Yo conozco este mundo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen etc., etc., etc.

Ojala les agrade este nuevo fic, supongo que como fans por lo menos una vez se han imaginado que pasaria si cayeran en algun anime o manga (sino, solo es una costumbre rara mia) y aqui quize poner algo asi. La verdad no esta muy bien redactado pero le puse mi mejor esfuerzo.

Disfrutenlo

* * *

Yhael miraba Bleach en el televisor de su casa, sentada en el sillón, llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta de color verde, tenia el pelo recogido con una pinza, comía palomitas, pensando lo genial que era esa serie; era verano y no hacía mas que estar viendo Bleach de la noche a la mañana, a causa de los examenes finales no había podido ponerse al corriente con los episodios y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando de repente la tele comienza a destorcionarse, con mucha flojera se levanta del sillón y se acerca al televisor y le da un par de golpes, pero no parece haber cambio alguno, es más, pareciera que los colores distorcionados cubrieran la habitación, Yhael los miraba fijamente, pero comienza a marearse hasta que finalmente cae inconsciente.  
Abre los ojos con el suave roce del viento y el pasto haciendole cosquillas, un momento ¡¿Pasto?!, se levanta apresuradamente y mira a su alrededor, había un rio frente a ella siguiendo el rio con la mirada pudo observar un puente, cruzando el rio parecía haber casas y gente caminando, al voltear detrás suyo puedo observar casas del mismo tipo pero casi nada de gente "Debo mantener la calma, no debo desesperarme ni salir corriendo, ni primero es averiguar donde diablos estoy" pensó, subio la pendiente en donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar por un caminito de tierra, por suerte llevaba puestos unos crocs ya que en su casa no la dejaban estar descalza "Si no fuera la realidad pensaría que esto es como un anime" pensaba en forma de broma al ir cruzando el puente, pero despues de cruzar el puente y caminar por unas calles que ahora eran de concreto ese pensamiento le parecia cada vez menos alejado de la actual realidad, hasta que despues de caminar largo rato llega a una clinica que le parecia muy, pero muy familiar, el letrero estaba en japones pero por alguna extra a razón pudo leerlo:

"CLINICA KUROSAKI"

Yhael tenía los ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera hubiera dicho que se le iban a salir "Haber, haber, haber, pensemos esto lógicamente, es tan sólo una coincidencia, solamente es un sujeto que se apellida de la misma forma, es virtualmente IMPOSIBLE que sea la misma clínica, vamos de cual me habré fumado, eso me pasa por ver demasiada tele, supongo" pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse "Aunque la similitud es impresionante" dijo admirando la casa. Justo cuando ya estaba por irse escucho unas cuantas voces.

- Iteikimasu - parecía la voz de un muchacho, de nuevo estaba en japones pero lo entendio perfectamente,aunque no le hace mucho caso a eso, sino al tono de la voz.

- Iterashai! - la voz era de una ni a su tono tambien le resulto familiar.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, una parte de ella deseaba que fuera cierto y la otra que fuera tan solo una alucinación suya, lo que vio despues casi le causa un infarto, vio a un muchacho de pelo naranja usando un uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalon gris, alto como de 1.78cm mas o menos, cargaba su portafolio apoyándolo en su hombro derecho, sino era él, era realmente identico.

- N-n-no puede ser - dice lentamente - Ese es K-Ku-Kurosaki I-I-Ichi-go -

El muchacho la pasó de largo sin prestarle mucha atención, ella estaba totalmente en shock, no podia moverse, ni decir absolutamante nada, una chica de pelo casta o se le acerco algo preocupada.

- Ehm...¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta dulcemente sacando a Yhael de su trance.

- E-e-estoy b-bien, Yuzu, g-gr-gracias - logra decir dando media vuelta y dando pasos como si fuera un zombie.

- Ojalá que realmente este bien - dice Yuzu al verla alejarse, hasta que cae encuenta de algo - ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? - se encoje de hombros y regresa a la clinica - Bueno eso no importa -.

* * *

Ojala les haya parecido bien, porfavor comentenme, sacare el nuevo cap pronto, ojala que pueda hacer de este fic uno muy largo le tengo mucha fe, ademas es algo que cualquier fan desearia, aunque no todos reaccionarian de la misma forma.

Agradesco a todos los que hayan leido este fic.

bye.


	2. Perdiendo el tiempo y ¿Hollow?

Disclaimer : los personajes de bleach no son mios etc.

Ahi va el segundo capitulo, es un poco mas largo, ojala les guste. me alegra que haya mas gente que le guste imaginar que haria si llegara a bleach o cualquier anime (^-^)

Disfrutenlo

Por cierto olvide agregar que Yhael tiene ojos azul claro y pelo castaño claro (tengo una prima en Australia que es asi, decidi usar sus caracteristicas fisicas, gomen ne, prima)

* * *

Yhael caminaba si aparente rumbo aunque ella sabia muy bien hacia donde iba "Esto es, esto es imposible, si ese edificio realmente esta allí y todos los demás tambien no habrá duda" pensó, caminó hasta llegar a un gran edificio gris, muchas personas entraban, todas con el mismo uniforme, se acerco a uno y se animo a preguntar.

- Disculpe, ¿Esta es la escuela preparatoria de Karakura? - se sorprendio al escucharse hablar, era japones, sin duda alguna, aunque ella en realidad no sabia mas que unas pocas palabras en ese idioma.

- Si, ¿Porqué? - responde la chica.

- Nada mas, gracias - dice haciendo una ligera reverencia, los ve entrar al edificio y decide entrar tambien "Tengo que verlos con mis propios ojos". No tan agilmente como como un personaje de anime, logra escabullirse dentro del edificio.

- Ahora... Cual era la clase de Ichigo? - decia mientras recorria los pasillos - Creo que era 1-3 -

Veía los letreros enfrente de los salones: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 "Ah, finalmente, este debe ser" se dijo a si misma, parecían ya estar en clases asi que solo se asomó por la ventana que tenía una de las puertas, recorrió todo el salón con la mirada hasta que porfin encontro un punto naranja "Ese debe ser Ichigo" justo en el asiento de al lado estaba sentada una chica de cabello negro, no parecia muy alta, un mechon de pelo le atravesaba el rostro "Esa es...Kuchiki Rukia! Eso quiere decir que probablemente aun no la han llevado a la Sociedad de Almas, estos son los primeros episodios!" Siguio observando y pudo notar otro punto naranja, pero en esta ocasión era una chica de pelo naranja con orquillas azules en el cabello "Esa es Inoue Orihime!" piensa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Y ahí esta Tatsuki! Y Chad! Y Asano! Y Mizuiro! E Ishida!" se despega de la ventana y se pega a la pared, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba tan contenta,"Esto es un sueño, tiene que serlo, es un precioso sueño, pero nada más" piensa una vez que estuvo mas calmada "Pero voy a disfrutarlo hasta el final" piensa sonriendo de oreja a oreja, desgraciadamente el profesor Kagine la vio y la sujeto de atrás de la camisa.

- Oye niña ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui? Aquellos que no son estudiantes no pueden estar en las instalaciones -

- K-Ka-Kagine-sensei - exclama una muy espantada Yhael - Ah...bueno, lo que pasa es que...ehm...quiero entrar a esta escuela y...y estoy viendo las instalaciones...si, eso -

- Pues si es por eso tienes que hablar con el director primero - dice el profesor practicamente arrastrando a Yhael "Diablos y ¿Ahora que? No tengo dinero, ni papeles, ni nada por el estilo, ¿Que hago?" pensaba mientras la arrastraban, de pronto algo se le vino a la mente, no era muy ingenioso pero quizá podría funcionar.

- Sabe que ahorita estoy algo apresurada, pero regresaré más tarde, ¿Le parece? - dice soltandose de las manos de Kagine - Perdón por meterme sin permiso - da unos pasos hacia atrás vacilante, el profesor la miraba algo confundido - Si me disculpa - y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! - oye gritar al profesor Kagine, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera volteo.

Ya una vez afuera, despues de recuperar el aliento, se puso a deambular por la ciudad, pasando por unas cuantas calles concurridas, casas las cuales envidiaba(pues ella vivia en un departamento y queria vivir en una casa), pensando muchas cosas

- Me pregunto si podre ver fantasmas - se pregunta en voz alta - Digo todos los que vemos la serie tecnicamente podemos verlos ¿No? - en ese momento ve pasar a un señor vestido con traje, llevaba un maletín en la mano

- Disculpe jovencita ¿Me podría decir su hora? - pregunta al pasar al lado de Yhael

- Ah...ehm..lo siento mucho no traigo re... - voltea a ver al tipo - ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!! -

El sujeto tenia la mitad de su cara completamente deformada y cubierta de sangre, Yhael sabia que no debia hacer mucha alaraca (apesar de haber gritado) asi que respiro profundo y mira al señor.

- Disculpeme no traigo ni reloj, ni telefono - respondio con toda la amabilidad posible

- Ah..bueno...no se preocupe, gracias de todos modos - y siguio caminando "OK, no hay duda puedo ver fantasmas" se dice mientras vea al tipo alejarse y desaparecer de la nada

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - camino y camino por horas, se detuvo un par de veces a admirar el paisaje y cuando se cansó fue a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, frente a un reloj, aprovechó para ver la hora.

- Guau! Ya son casi las 3 de la tarde, si que se pasa rapido el tiempo - su estomago gruñe - Ugh, tengo hambre pero no tengo ni dinero ni nada para comprar comida - mientras pansaba en el hambre que tenia se escucha a lo lejos un fuerte aullido, que le parecia haberlo escuchado en una ocasión anterior - ¿Qué diablos es ese sonido, juraría haberlo escuchado antes? - dice en voz alta poniendo atencion al aullido, el cuál se escuchaba cada vez más cercano y fuerte, por lo tanto el sonido se hacia cada vez mas claro y Yhael lo reconocio - ¿Hollow? - dice poniendose de pie y como por arte de magia el Hollow aparece justo frente a ella, los ojos amarillos de la criatura se posan sobre ella.

- ¿Puedes verme? - pregunta con voz estrepitosa.

Yhael estaba paralizada, lo miraba fijamente " ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?No importa lo que haga, esa cosa seguro me mata", aparentando ignorancia da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar a paso veloz, alejandose del Hollow "Ojalá con esto me ignore y siga su camino" pensaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, decidio voltear a ver si ya se habia ido, gran error, el Hollow la miraba fijamente, a pesar de usar una mascara parecia sonreír.

- Si puedes verme, que bueno, ahora te comeré -

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora ojala les haya gustado, el siguiente ya esta en proceso asi que, mate ne?

Dejen review porfa

Bye


	3. El primer gran encuentro

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen etc.

Este cap es mas largo, ojala les guste, no estaba segura de muchas cosas pero creo que quedo bien, tuve unos cuantos problemas pero creo que ya esta bien.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

Yhael tiene un ataque de pánico y empieza a correr " ¡Maldicion, maldición! Para que diablos volteé, además soy muy lenta corriendo, me va a alcanzar", el Hollow corría detrás de ella como si no tuviera prisa, mientras que Yhael corría con todas sus fuerzas "Debo llegar a la escuela, con suerte Ichigo todavia estará allí, pero al doblar una esquina el Hollow se le adelanta y se detiene frente a ella, logra evadirlo y corre hasta llegar a otro parque donde el Hollow finalmente la alcanza y la golpea tan fuerte que la chica recorrio varios metros antes de frenar con el suelo, era un dolor agudo, con mucho trabajo logra ponerse de pie, lista para correr de nuevo.

- Ya me cansé de correr - dice el Hollow aplastandola con una mano - Tengo hambre -

Yhael que estaba boca abajo sentía como se le escapaba el aire y su cuerpo siendo aplastado, su vista estaba nublosa pero alcanzó a distinguir el edificio de la escuela "Ahí esta la escuela, estaba tan cerca..." pensó desesperada "Que alguien me ayude o me despierte de esta pesadilla, ¡Lo que sea!, porfavor" estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando el peso de pronto desaparece y escucha un grito de dolor, levanta la vista lo más que puede y observa el brazo del Hollow caer al suelo y el hollow quejándose, con lo que le quedaba del brazo sangrándole a chorros.

- ¡Maldito shinigami! - grita el adolorido Hollow,

"¿Shinigami?" pregunta Yhael totalmente atontada por el golpe, voltéa en dirección a donde veía el Hollow para toparse con nada más y nada menos que Ichigo, para Yhael, Ichigo se veía más guapo que en la pantalla de televisión aumentado por el hecho de que le había salvado la vida, Ichigo salta y rebana al Hollow por la mitad haciendolo desaparecer, aún portaba su zanpakuto sin liberar( o sea cuando todavia no sabia que se llamaba zangetsu), se le acerca a Yhael y se pone de cunclillas frente a ella

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -

Con mucho esfuerzo logra ponerse de rodillas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor asi, ni había sido golpeada de esa forma (obviamente), para ser un sueño dolía mucho, a pesar de eso levantó la vista para ver al chico de pelo naranja que tanto habia visto en la tele.

- Ah cierto, la gente normal no puede verme - se dice a si mismo en voz alta.

- Pero puedo verte - dice con tono calmado la chica, mirandolo fijamente, agradeciendo a Kami-sama por poder verlo.

- ¡¿Puedes verme?! - Ichigo retrocede sorprendido - Pero ¿Cómo? -

- Muchisimas gracias por salvarme - dice haciendo una ligera reverencia

- No de que - responde Ichigo algo apenado - Ven te ayudo a levantarte - dice ofreciendole la mano, algo colorada toma la mano del chico y se pone de pie "Estoy tocando la mano de Ichigo y la verdadera, YAY!!!", por desgracia para Yhael en ese momento llega Rukia obligandola a soltar la mano del pelinaranja.

- Ichigo, veo que ya te encargaste del Hollow, buen trabajo - entonces nota a Yhael - ¿Y quién es ella? -

- No lo sé Rukia, el Hollow la estaba atacando - responde Ichigo - Además ella puede verme - Rukia tambien pone cara de sorpresa pero más seria y menos exagerada que la de Ichigo y mira atentamente a Yhael.

- Eso es raro -

Interrumpiendo la escena, el estomago de Yhael gruñe con tal fuerza que igualaba al aullido del Hollow, Yhael se sonroja, Ichigo y Rukia tratan de sofocar la risa, fallando en el intento.

- Bueno, veo que tienes hambre - dice Rukia con su acostumbrado tono de falsedad - ¿Qué te parece si para compensar lo del ataque del Hollow, te invitamos algo de comer? -

- Con "Te invitamos" quieres decir yo, ¿Verdad? - dice Ichigo molesto.

- Por supuesto, no vas a pensar que una chica pague habiendo un hombre presente - dice Rukia con su tono falso poniendo su mano derecha sobre su mejilla derecha, "Maldita" es el pensamiento que recorre la mente de Ichigo, frenandose a si mismo para no golpearla, él y Rukia tienen un duelo de miradas, una pequeña risa se le escapa a Yhael al presenciar la escena "Tal cuál como en el anime" pensó, provocando que los otros dos se detuvieran y la miraran confundidos.

- ¿Porqué te ries? - pregunta Ichigo algo ofendido

- Por nada, disculpen - responde Yhael ahogando su risa - Ah, no se preocupen por lo de la comida, además no fue su culpa que el Hollow me atacara -

- No, no, no permitenos tomar la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido - dice Rukia empujandola por la espalda - Porfavor acéptalo como disculpa -

- Pero... - comienza mirando a Ichigo, este parece entender lo que queria decir y le sonrie

- No te preocupes, además se ve que llevas un buen rato sin comer, jaja - dice al oir de nuevo el estomago de la chica gruñir.

Más tarde se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque, Yhael comía con voracidad un emparedado, al llegar a la mitad toma del refresco de manzana, los acabó en pocos minutos debido al hambre que sentía, Ichigo (quien ya había regresado a su cuerpo) la miraba sorprendido y hasta algo horrorizado "Quien iba a pensar que pudiera comer tan rápido" .

- Y...dime - comienza Rukia una vez que Yhael se hubo pasado el ultimo pedazo de emparedado - ¿De donde eres? -

Yhael queda en shock, ¿Y ahora qué? No podia decirles la verdad, iban a pensar que estaba totalmente chiflada, pero no queria mentirles tampoco, no queria empezar con el pie equivocado, pero como rayos iba a explicar la falta de hogar, dinero, el hecho de que ella realmente no existe en ese mundo, etc., bajo la mirada y miró detenidamente su refresco, lo mejor sería decir la verdad, omitiendo algunos detalles.

Ah pues verán... - hizo una pausa para pensar un poco lo que iba a decir - ¿Como decirlo? Uhm...Estaba viendo la tele, luego me desmaye, desperte y estaba tirada a la orilla del rio, no tenía dinero, ni nada y pues... aqui estoy - lo habia explicado todo como si fuera Orihime y sonreia como tonta, "Genial, eso fue totalmente convincente" penso con tono sarcástico, Ichigo y Rukia la miraban sin palabras, no habia forma de que se tragaran eso, ninguna.

- ¡Ooooooookkk...! - exclama el chico de pelo anaranjado - ¿Y la verdad? -

- Por loco que suene, es la verdad - exclama Yhael

- Pero eso es absurdo - agrega Rukia - ¿Como es que de repente despiertes en otro lugar? Simplemente es muy extraño -

- ¡¿Será un secuestro?! - pregunta alarmado Ichigo, las otras dos lo miran - Si lo piensas es bastante lógico, digo se desmayo y aparecio en otro lugar ¿Cierto? Alguien pudo haber entrado a su casa, se la llevó, le quitó el dinero y la abandonó en las orillas del rio -

- N-no creo que sea eso - dijo en voz baja Yhael, "Aunque pensandolo bien, es verdad que no llegué aquí por voluntad, realmente parece secuestro, pero ¿Quien secuestraría a alguien como yo?" pensó.

Rukia no estaba totalmente convencida, pero decidio dejarlo así por el momento.

- Bueno lo importante es que regreses a tu casa, ¿Dónde vives? - pregunta la shinigami.

- Del otro lado del mundo...en América - responde la chica ojiazul con mucha calma.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo - ¡¿AMERICA?! -

- Sip - responde sonriente, disfrutando la sorpresa de los otros 2.

- ¿América, como los EU? -

- No, América como Latinoamerica -

Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo si la secuestraron como habra logrado el secuestrador para atravesar el mundo sin que ella despertara, pero bueno era lo de menos.

- Bueno, ya ni modo pasado, pasado, lo mejor sera que vamos a hacer ahora - dice Rukia cruzando los brazos y dando un suspiro, Ichigo se da cuenta de que no sabia el nombre de la chica que recién había rescatado.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de nosotros se ha presentado todavía, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y esta enana de aquí es Kuchiki Rukia - los presenta Ichigo.

- ¡Oye! - reclama enfadada Rukia - Mi estatura está bien -

- Como digas - dice Ichigo dandole el avión - ¿Y tú? -

- Yo me llamo Ariza Yhael, mucho gusto - contesta sonriente "Aunque sus nombres ya los sabia" piensa con aire triunfal.

- Jeje, que raro nombre - se burla Ichigo.

- Mira quien lo dice, fresita - respondio en defensa la chica, pero con un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie la oyo

- ¿Dijiste algo? -

- No nada - dice fingiendo inocencia, uniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, volteando la cabeza.

- ¡Mira nada mas la hora! - interrumpe Rukia viendo el reloj - Es tardísimo, será mejor irnos - se pone de pie.

El reloj marcaba ya las 8:30 pm exactamente, el papa de Ichigo lo iba a matar, Yhael recordaba que lo queria en casa a las 7 mas o menos, eso la alarmo un poco.

- ¡Esto es malo, Ichigo-san! ¡Tu papá te va a...! - Se le escapo sin querer, trato de cayarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el da o estaba hecho.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta el chico pelinaranja mirandola con sospecha, al igual que Rukia Yhael titubeo un poco, "¡Diablos! Yo y mi bocota!", alarmada solo se le ocurrio una cosa.

- ¿Pu-pues que no todos los padres son así? - dijo con tono de "¿Qué no es así siempre?" - Como mi papa siempre era muy estricto con los horarios pense que igual y asi son tambien en tu casa, igual a Rukia-san -

"Ja, soy un genio para las mentiras" penso triunfante, otra vez la habia librado olimpicamente, estaba muy orgullosa de si misma.

- Bueno si, un poco - admitio Ichigo - Pero no importa lo que diga el viejo de todos modos - y encogiendose de hombros decidio retomar un tema pasado - A proposito, aún no hemos visto que vamos a hacer con eso de que no tienes donde dormir -

- Puede ir a tú casa - inquirió con tono de malicia la pequeña shinigami, una sonrisita se dibuja en su rostro.

- ¡Ni loco! - exclamó Ichigo haciendo una cruz con los brazos, Yhael sorprendida por la reacción del chico y a la vez algo descepcionada, baja la cabeza, pero Ichigo se apresura a decir.

- P-por favor no me lo tomes a mal lo que pasa es que si te llevo a mi casa, mi viejo se va a poner como loco con sus tonterias y eso nos incomodaría mucho a ambos -

Las palabras "Nos" y "Ambos" provenientes de Ichigo refiriendose a él y Yhael, eran como musica para sus oidos, se sentía la chica más dichosa y afortunada en toda la galaxia, lo malo es que mientras pensaba todo eso ponía cara de mensa.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones? - interviene Rukia - Sino te molesta, creo que se donde se puede quedar -

Ambos chicos la miran confundidos. Despues de caminar un rato llegan a un callejon sin salida, ahi habia una tienda de dulces, fachada de madera y algo sucia, al entrar un tipo con sombrero los recibe en la entrada.

- Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san, ¿En que te puedo servir? - El sombrero era blanco con rayas verdes, su vestimenta era de color negro y en su mano derecha sostenía un abanico, "Urahara Kisuke" penso admirada la fanatica de la serie "Es mucho mas desaliñado de lo que pensé" .

- Esta chica, al parecer fue secuestrada, no tiene dinero y su casa esta del otro lado del mundo... - explica rápidamente Rukia.

- Que desafortunada ¿Y? -

- Necesita un lugar donde quedarse -

- Onegaishimasu - la chica casta a hace una reverencia y como estaba de rodillas toca el suelo con su frente.

- ¡¿Perdón?! - Urahara cubre su boca con el abanico

- ¿Qué crees que es este lugar? ¿Un hotel? - pregunta enfadado Jinta, Rukia se acerca a Urahara y lo jala la ropa para alcanzar su oreja

- Esa chica fue perseguida por un Hollow y pudo ver a Ichigo mientras era un shinigami, no podemos dejarla en cualquier lugar, además... - voltea a ver a Yhael de reojo - Hay algo muy extraño con esa chica - Urahara mira a la chica castaña con seriedad.

- De acuerdo - acepta Urahara volviendo a poner su cara de siempre - Pero con una condición... - el trio lo mira confundido - Tiene que ayudar en cualquier cosa que pidamos -.

Yhael lo mira con sospecha conociendo a Urahara (y que conste que lo conocía, siendo una fiel seguidora de la serie) seguramente iban a explotarla con trabajo, ponerle apodos, encargos extraños, y Dios sabe que más, "Pero por otro lado, no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme y vivir en la casa de Urahara podría darme la oportunidad de participar con lo que viene" .

- Esta bien - acepta con un movimiento de cabeza - pero que los niños no me digan que hacer -

- Jaja de acuerdo tenemos un trato - se dieron la mano en se al de acuerdo.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos - dice Ichigo dirigiendose a la puerta - Nos vemos luego Ariza, suerte -

- Hasta luego, que te vaya bien, Ariza-san - se despidió tambien Rukia - Te cuidas -

- Ustedes tambien y... ¡Gracias por todo! - dice sonriente la chica algo sonrojada.

Los dos chicos se marcharon, Tessai le indicó a Yhael su habitación, le dio algo de ropa, la chica se cambió y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo ojalá les haya gustado, porfavor comentenme, eso me haria muy feliz ^-^

Gracias por leer mi fic

Ps. para los que no se hayan dado cuenta el nombre de la chica es Yhael y su apellido es Ariza, gracias.


	4. ¿Un dia normal?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece...blablablablabalblablablablablablablablablabla...Tite Kubo...bblablablablabla...etc

Me tarde muchisimo en subir este cap, pero habia estado teniendo mucha tarea, como me enamore de KHReborn! no poda dejar de verla y eso, leia muchos mangas y no me habia llegado la inspiracion para terminarlo, pero finalmente lo logre (YAY!! T-T)

Ojala les guste.

PS. Lamento acentos y posibles faltas de ortografia, el programa donde escribo no me deja ponerlos y la verdad me da flojera corregir la mayoria jeje.

* * *

A Yhael le toco hacer todo tipo de tareas, la mayoria para desquitarse, como "Barre toda la tienda en 2 horas o no tendras cena", "Tienes que ir a comprar la comida para un mes (le ense an una lista tan gruesa que parecia rollo de papel higienico), pero no vayas a romper nada", " Ayuda a Ururu a encontrar el producto que creo, se echo a perder hace como dos a os antes de que Tessai lo encuentre", " Porque no le echas una mano a Tessai con su entrenamiento matutino? Te aseguro que te va a servir de mucho"(en realidad paso 3 dias con dolor de espalda y moretones despues de esa tarea), " Adivina! Te toca lavar los escusados" (despues de esa tarea desarrollo resistencia superhumana a los olores), " Pule y limpia las armas de Jinta y Ururu ya estan muy sucios", y cosas asi, ha pasado casi 2 semanas desde que Yhael llego al mundo de Bleach, Tessai la despierta mas temprano que de costumbre.

- Levantate Ariza-chan o no vas a llegar a tiempo a tu primer dia de clases - oye decir la alegre voz de Urahara

- 5 minutos mas...ehm...un momento, Escuela? - pregunta la somnolienta chica

- Durante la semana pasada te inscribi a la preparatoria Karakura -

- Ehhhh?! - el sueño se le espanta inmediatamente y se sienta - Nooooooo! -

- Pense que te alegraria, despues de todo vas a ver mas seguido a Kurosaki-san - dice con una sonrisa picarona aquel sombrerudo.

- ¡¿Que tonterias estas diciendo, tu viejo pervertido?! - exclama enfadada, parandose de la cama y amenazandolo con una chancla.

- Ora! Ora! No somos del todo dulces, ¿Eh? - se burla Urahara huyendo de ella - Ariza-chan tambien tiene su lado negro - furiosa lo echa de la habitacion y azota la puerta. Yhael miraba con furia la puerta " ¿Como se le ocurre? ¡Ush! Bueno ya ni modo" no le extrañaba que la inscribiera en la escuela, despues de todo ya habia sucedido con Rukia, asi que era lo mas irrelevante, se vistio, desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

- Porfin voy a poder ver como es una escuela japonesa - se pone a dar brinquitos - Voy a ir a la escuela con lo chicos, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad y el resto, YUJU!!!! - cantoneaba, feliz de la vida.

- Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna de intercambio - exclama Ochi-sensei, Yhael se para frente a la clase, estaba muy nerviosa - Porque no te presentas? -

- M-m-mi nombre es A-Ariza Y-Yhael s-soy de A-America, Yoroshikuonegaishimasu - logro decir finalmente

- Puedes sentarte detras de Kurosaki, el dueño de ese asiento nunca viene de todos modos, asi que sientete libre de ocupar ese asiento -

Yhael pasa por entre los asientos y le echa una mirada rapida a Ichigo y toma asiento, las clases empiezan, al principio solo miraba a Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, etc., pero seamos sinceros veia mas a Ichigo que a nadie mas, digo, ¿Que chica no lo haria?, hasta que porfin decide poner atencion a la clase. Al ir transcurriendo la clase, va cayendo poco a poco en la desesperacion y la frustracion, su rostro palidece y su alma trata de escapar de su cuerpo, "¡¡¡¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!!" grito en su mente, podia entender lo que decia, las palabras y eso pero nada mas, los temas estaban desarrollados de manera distinta que en su escuela y por supuesto mas dificil, de lo unico que estaba aliviada fue que no la pasaron a resolver nada en el pizarron o hubiera hecho el ridiculo de su vida. Despues de varias clases la campana suena indicando el descanso, Yhael estaba totalmente muerta, su cabeza estaba recargada en el pupitre, creia que el alma se le iba a escapar de su cuerpo, Ichigo y Rukia se aproximan a ella.

- Hola otra vez - dice Ichigo - ¿Como te va? -  
Yhael levanta lentamente la cabeza - A-asi son sus clases normalmente? - Ichigo asiente con la cabeza

- ¿Porque? -

- Porque son muy dificiles - dice avergonzada, no queria admitir que era una burra menos frente a Ichigo, que sabia que era muy listo, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad se les acercan.

- ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Asano Keigo un placer Ariza-chan - saluda alegremente el chico de pelo cafe, "Ah, si ya te recuerdo, eres algo ruidoso ¿No?" piensa la chica levantando completamente la cabeza.

- Yo soy Mizuiro Kojima un placer en conocerte - se presenta calmado como siempre el peque o de pelo negro - Mi hobby es... -

- ¿Esparcir rumores? - interrumpe Yhael mirandolo con inocencia, Mizuiro se espanta.

- ¿Eh? - exclama sintiendo presion al ser descubierto, "No me vas a engañar tan facil" piensa la chica, Mizuiro nunca le habia dado mucha confianza, con eso de fingir ser lindo y esparcir rumores sobre sus propios amigos no le agradaba en lo absoluto - Nooo, eso no - aboga el chico algo desconcertado.

- Entonces, ¿Coquetearle a chicas mayores? - pregunta algo desafiante, queria dejarle bien claro que con ella no debia meterse.

- ¿C-c-como sabes eso? - pregunta espantado el muchacho

- Solo lo se - responde enigmatica, entonces voltea a ver al grandulon de piel oscuro, era tan alto como lo ponian, pero al verlo de cerca era muy imponente, tanto que le hizo recorrer un escalofrio por la espalda, aun sabiendo que era muy amable, Keigo parece notar que la chica miraba a Chad asi que procede.

- Ah, este grandote de aqui es Sado Yasutora, pero le decimos "Chad" - el grandote levanta su mano en se al de saludo y Yahel le respondio con el mismo gesto

- Mucho gusto - saluda con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son de America ¿No? - pregunta Ichigo, comparandolos - No son muy parecidos -

Todos los miran, comparandolos, por supuesto que eran distintos, Chad era de moreno, alto, fuerte, su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos, mientras que Yhael tenia su piel blanca, no era precisamente alta (mide lo mismo que Orihime), no parecia del tipo atletico, su cabello era casta o claro y sus ojos eran azules, lo unico parecido era que tenian el mismo tipo de cabello, como ondulado, pero eso era todo.

- Para nada - dicen los tres restantes, pero Chad y Yhael no parecian inmutarse mucho, solo se miraron entre si.

- Oye, ¿Ya la conocias? - les pregunta Mizuiro mirando a Ichigo, este mira a Yhael quien le responde la mirada como diciendo "Yo que se" .

- Si, me la tope hace dos semanas en un parque cerca de aqui, pero nada mas - responde Ichigo, como si nada.

- Oh, que modales los mios, yo no me he presentado aun, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto - le ofrece la mano, Yhael le da su mano siguiendole el juego, aunque en su mente estuviera el mismo pesamiento que Ichigo "Payasa". Deciden subir al techo para comer, sin embargo en el camino se topan con una chica de pelo cafe-naranja con grandes pechos y otra de pelo negro de apariencia agresiva

- Hey Ichigo, ¿Como estas? - saluda la chica de pelo negro al pelinaranja - Tu debes ser la chica nueva, ultimamente llegan muchos -

- Ah, mucho gusto - Yhael hace una peque a reverencia - Mi nombre es Ariza Yhael -

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Arizawa Tatsuki - responde la chica sonriente.

- ¡¡Tatsuki!!Sus apellidos se parecen - exclama la animada chica con horquillas en el cabello, Yhael la mira algo sorprendida por el comentario y que era verdad

- Eso es cierto - afirma pensativa la ojiazul - Nunca lo habia pensado - eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, as que nadie oyo su comentario

- ¡Ah! Perdon, no me presente - se disculpa rapidamente la chica, sintiendo la mirada de Yhael - Yo soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto -

- Mucho gusto - responde contenta Yhael - Seamos buenas amigas - Orihime sonrojada asiente con la cabeza y luego sonrie, Yhael sabia que era muy alegre y todo, pero una vez viendola en persona, le causaba risa. Sus pensamientos son subitamente interrumpidos por una chica de lentes de cabello cafe-rojizo abrazando de manera provocadora a Orihime.

- ¡¡¡Hime te ves tan bonita apenada!!! - exclama "Oh, a ti te recuerdo..." penso, de nuevo sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos esta vez por Tatsuki, quien le proporciono una patada a la recien llegada, lanzandola por los aires, le dio mucha risa pero se esforzo para contenerla.

- Puntual como siempre Tatsuki, ¡Nice! - la felicita la adolorida chica en el suelo, levantandose lentamente, entonces nota a Yhael - ¡Oh! Tu debes ser la chica nueva - la mira detenidamente - Eres tan bonita como lo esperaba de una chica extranjera aunque no eres rival para Hime - el comentario hace sonrojar ligeramente a Yhael, la toma de las manos - Por cierto soy Honsho Chizuru y sabes que me gustas, dejame darte un beso - comienza a aproximarse al rostro de Yhael, completamente horrorizada trata de huir " ¡¡¿Que hago?!!" , de repente Chizuru sale volando de nuevo por la patada de Tatsuki, Yhael respira aliviada.

- Ya te dije que dejaras tus perversiones en tu casa, loca - le grita, luego ve a los chicos - Y ustedes no se queden nada mas ahi parados, hagan algo, bola de haraganes - los chicos, ofendidos solo tosen fingiendo indignacion, Rukia sujeta a Yhael del brazo.

- ¿Nos disculpan? Tengo algo importante que hablar con Ariza-san, con permiso - y se marcha con Yhael a rastras. Ya una vez fuera de vista, Rukia le da su verdadera cara a Yhael, quien no se sorprendio en lo absoluto, solo penso "Vaya ya se habia tardado" .

- No le vayas a decir una palabra a nadie acerca de lo que viste la vez pasada, ¿Entendido? - dice con tono amenazante

- De acuerdo, pero de todas formas, ¿A quien se le ocurriria decir algo semejante? - alega Yhael algo molesta porque la tomaran por tonta - Ademas en casa de Urahara ya me ha tocado limpiar las armas que usan, no voy a andar diciendo por ahi que tienes armas ¿Verdad? - Rukia parecia sorprendida, no podia creer que a Urahara se le ocurriera una tonteria como dejar a la desconocida limpiar armas de las cuales ni siquiera sabe el uso, luego tendria que hablar seriamente con el.

- Bueno, ya que quedo claro sera mejor regresar - dicho esto ambas regresaron al salon, Ichigo y los otros chicos ya se habian marchado, Orihime dijo que se cansaron y tenian mucha hambre, solo las chicas esperaron y salieron a comer al jardin.

- ¿Que trajiste para almorzar hoy, Inoue-chan? - pregunta Michiru, Yhael celebro en su mente porque ella queria hacerle la misma pregunta, siempre habia querido presenciar un momento asi, Orihime saco una especie de emparedado, Yhael se pregunto que tendria dentro

- Es mi emparedado de sardina, mermelada de fresa, tambien arroz, huevo, chocolate, y el ingrediente secreto - todas las chicas quedaron en shock, miraron con desagrado el emparedado y luego le dirigieron una mirada de rareza a la que se lo comia con gusto, Yhael estaba tan contenta que no se inmuto por el desagradable emparedado. Terminaron justo a tiempo de almorzar pues un instante despues sono la campana indicando que las clases continuaban, todas corrieron apresuradas para regresar al salon a tiempo.  
Al finalizar las clases, Yhael estaba practicamente muerta, nunca en su vida habia tenido un dia de escuela tan pesado solo con estar sentada en un pupitre, le dolia la mano de tanto escribir, la espalda y Urahara le habia pedido que en su camino de regreso a casa le comprara unas cosas que necesitaba para un proyecto (que no quizo revelar), asi que debia irse temprano se levanto, tomo su portafolio y se dirigio a la entrada de su salon.

- ¿Ya te vas Ariza-san? - le pregunta Orihime.

- Si, me encargaron ir a comprar unas cosas asi que mejor ahora - responde Yhael.

- Ah, ok, que te vaya bien - se despide sonriendo - Nos vemos ma ana - se despidio y se fue, Rukia la miraba detenidamente mientras se iba, aun creia que habia algo raro en ella.

Yhael caminaba con dos bolsas de chacharas que le habia pedido Urahara, se sentia viviendo "Behind the scenes" con Urahara, entonces le vino a la mente que si era la serie, en que capitulo iria, mientras pensaba eso un peluche con forma de leon le cae encima.

- ¡Auch! - se quejo, el mu eco estaba sujeto con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de Yhael.

- ¡K-KON! - exclama sorprendida la chica - ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -

- Shhh! - la calla el peluche y voltea hacia atras, y se aferra con mas fuerza al pecho de Yhael cayendo en cuenta de su posicion - No son ni la mitad de los de Inoue-chan - se dice a si mismo en voz alta descepcionado, pero no debio haberlo hecho, Yhael lo toma de la cabeza, se lo despega del pecho y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas en la direccion por la que habia llegado.

- IDIOTA HENTAI!!!!!!!! - grita al lanzarlo, enfadada por el hecho de que la habian demeritado por el tamaño de sus pechos. "Bueno ya vi a Kon y es un pervertido escandaloso como siempre", pens una vez que se calmo.

- ¡Tadaima! - exclama al llegar a la casa de Urahara

- ¡Yokaeri! - responde alegre como siempre el sombrerero (Como diria Ichigo), Yhael le entrega las cosas - ¿Porque tardaste tanto? -

- Me tope con un peluche parlante - dice con tranquilidad la chica, Urahara muestra algo de sorpresa por el hecho de que ella no le preste mucha importancia.  
- Que cosas tan mas raras se topa uno hoy en dia ¿No? - dice sacando su abanico - Pero a causa de este atraso no terminare a tiempo -

- Realmente lo siento mucho - dice sintiendose algo culpable - No era mi intencion atrasarlo en su trabajo - pone cara de perrito arrepentido, seguro serviria de algo.

- Nah, no te preocupes - responde Urahara - Ya veremos como compensas este atraso -

"Realmente es un demonio ", da un suspiro y camina hacia su cuarto, pero al pasar por la sala (Por as decirlo) pudo ver la television prendida, Jinta y Ururu la veian con mucha atencion, Yhael se aproxima para ver que los tenia tan atentos para encontrarse con una pose muy peculiar, consistia en cruzar los brazos, colocar las manos a la altura de los hombros y las manos como si fueran garras (o algo asi ), acompañado de una especie de risa extraña.

- ¡¡¡¡¡BOJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! - escucha decir a Jinta - Mira Ururu el siguiente show va a ser en el hospital de Karakura, debemos ir a ver -

- Si... - responde la siempre inexpresiva Ururu, solo haciendo la pose, "No puede ser" piensas en una mezcla de horror y fastidio.

- ¡Spirits are always with you! oye decir una voz por la tele, te acercas mas y ves a un sujeto bigotudo, con lentes redondos y traje ridiculo, no habia duda, era Don Kanonji, "Esto se va a poner interesante y cansado, pero por la menos ya se en que parte de la serie me encuentro y eso ya es algo" , sube a su habitacion y se pone a hacer su tarea.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado

Una cosa mas quiza me tarde con el siguiente pero le echare todas mis ganas lo prometo.

Bye


	5. ¿VHRE!

Disclaimer: nada de bleach me pertenece bla bla bla

Hola otra vez, se que hae eternidades que no subia un capitulo pero se me cruzaron tantas cosas que no me daba tiempo para escribir, pero ya finalmente lo logre, este cap esta mas apegado a la historia, asi que disculpen cualquier cosa que no les paresca, lo hare mejor el siguiente cap, lo prometo.

Disfruten este nuevo capitulo

* * *

Urahara entra a la habitación de Yhael y encuentra a esta dormida sobre un monton de libros, al acercarse pudo notar que era su tarea, llevaba un poco mas de la mitad terminada.

- La tienes dificil,eh? - dice en un susurro, con cuidado la levanta y la acuesta en el futon - Supongo que puedo echarte una mano en esta ocasion - pero mientras la ayudaba Yhael comenzo a hablar entre sueños.

- Uhm...no...estas equivocado...no fue el Coronel Mostaza con el martillo...mhn -

Urahara rie, divertido con los disparates que decia la chica entre sueños, dice siguiendo el juego.

- Entonces, ¿Quien fue? - la chica dio un par de vueltas antes de contestar.

- Aizen... - Urahara queda petrificado al oir ese nombre y voltea a ver a la casta a que dormia profundamente. ¿Seria posible? O solo una asombrosa coincidencia, Como alguien como Yhael conoceria ese nombre, o ¿Sera que...? No, no debia saltar a conclusiones, pero de ahora en adelante seria prudente mantenerle un ojo encima.  
Yhael despierta subitamente y recuerda que estaba haciendo la tarea, se da un golpe en la frente y mira el reloj, no solo ya era de mañana si no que ya se le hacia tarde para la escuela; rápidamente se cambia al uniforme, toma su portafolio y corre hacia la cocina. Tessai y Urahara ya estaban ahi.

- Ohaio Yhael-chan, ¿Dormiste bien? - pregunta Urahara.

- Me quede dormida y no termine la tarea - informa tristemente.

- Ah, sobre eso... - comienza Urahara, sin embargo Yhael no se quedo a acabar pues tuvo que salir corriendo porque se le hacia tarde.

Llego corriendo, pero alcanzó a llegar, a la entrada se encontró con Ichigo quien tambien estaba llegando, despues de saludarse suben juntos al salón donde Orihime los recibe haciendo una pose que involucraba brazos cruzados.

- ¡Bojajajaja! - exclama, Ichigo y Yhael la miran pasmados, Yhael se preparaba para responder con un "Bojaja" pero Orihime agrego casi enseguida - Su reaccion fue muy leve Kurosaki-kun, Yhael-chan ¿Será que no saben lo que va a pasar? -

- V-VHRE - responde Ichigo.

Yhael aprovechó el momento para colarse al salon y sentarse en su lugar para terminar la tarea, pero al abrir un cuaderno se dio cuenta de que la tarea ya estaba terminada, al checar los demás cuadernos pudo comprobar que toda su tarea ya estaba resuelta; al pensar en todas las razones posibles por las cuales su tarea estuviera acabada y llego a la unanime solucion de que habia sido Urahara el que la habia ayudado, en uno de sus cuadernos habia una nota que decia:  
" Yhael-chan:  
Terminé tu tarea anoche, espero que te haya sido de utilidad.  
Atte. Urahara"  
"Wa, que buena onda!, creo que juzgue mal al sujeto y no es un demonio como pensaba" piensa "Debo agradecerle cuando regrese", pero la nota no acababa ahí hasta el final habia una posdata.  
"PS. Claro que tendrás que compensar este favor con el doble de trabajo que antes, jaja.  
Ten un buen dia."  
"No puede ser!" exclama horrorizada con las manos sobre la cabeza "Me salio peor! Mejor no hubiera entregado nada". Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Keigo quien estaba parada frente a ella.

- Ariza tu eres la unica que falta, Te gustaria venir con nosotros a ver VHRE? - "Cierto! Es una buena oportunidad para ver un capitulo en vivo y en directo" medita Yhael emocionada por la idea "CHANSU!"

- ¡Claro! - responde sin poder disimular su emoción.

- ¡Genial! - exclama Keigo y corre hacia donde Ichigo.

- ¿Ya viste Ichigo? Hasta Ariza acepto venir -

- Bien por ella - responde Ichigo, inmutado.

"No puedo esperar a la semana proxima" lo que no sabia son los días infernales que le esperaban ya que Urahara, fiel a su palabra, duplico el número de tareas y su dificultad bajo la constante amenaza de que si no terminaba no le permitiría asistir al programa el miércoles, "Es como Cenicienta..." pensaba de vez en cuando.  
En ocasiones se quedaba dormida en clase, o no aguantaba las clases de Educacion fisica y quedaba tirada por ahí debido al agotamiento, Ichigo preocupado le pregunto en una ocasión:

- ¿Que tanto te obliga a hacer Urahara en su tienda que te cansa tanto? -

Yhael levanta la cabeza de la banca, pensando.

- Pues... toda clase de cosas, limpiar la tienda, por dentro y por fuera, ayudar a Tessai con el entrenamiento - un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda - Llevar a la basura todas las cajas de mercancia inservible, creeme son mas de lo que parece, lavar los ba os, ir de aqui para alla con mensajes, paquetes o encargos de cualquier tipo, de ese tipo de cosas -

- Vaya que la tienes dificil - le dice el pelinaranja compadeciendola - Si necesitas ayuda con algo solo pidelo, ¿Ok? -

- Gracias, Ichigo-san -

Cuando finalmente llego el miércoles, Yhael no podia esperar para ir al hospital lo mas rapido posible, pero cuando estaba por irse Urahara la detuvo en la entrada.

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa, Yhael-chan? -

- Al hospital abandonado, el programa empezara pronto y quiero reunirme con los demas - explico.

- No sabia que te divertieran ese tipo de programas -

- No es eso, pero va a suceder algo muy interesante en ese lugar, aunque creo que tu ya lo sabes - eso ultimo lo dijo en voz casi imperceptible, aun asi Urahara parecia algo sorprendido por el comentario y su mirada se volvio algo oscura y pensativa.

- ¿De veras?Eso no lo sabia - dijo mientras se cubria la cara con su abanico.

- Sip, por eso ya me quiero ir - continuando su camino.

- Espera un segundo, aun tenemos que esperar a Jinta y a Ururu, ademas todavia te falta darle un trapeada a la tienda - eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡¿Que?! - exclama Yhael - Pero, pero...-

- Nada de peros y mejor empieza de una vez - "Monstruo con sombrero" penso Yhael dramaticamente.

La chica trapeo como nunca habia trapado en su vida le echo todas las ganas pues no queria perderse a Ichigo peleando con el Hollow mientras lidiaba con Don Kanonji. Le tomo un rato pero termino, muy a su pesar el programa ya habia empezado y recibia las constantes replicas de jinta y Ururu quienes ya se querian ir, los ultimos en estar listos fueron Urahara y Tessai que quien sabe que tanto estaban haciendo

- Ok. ¿Todos listos?Vamonos - dice finalmente Urahara, los tres salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que les permitian las piernas, al poco de llegar escucharon un grito a la distancia.

- ¡Detente! - la voz parecia ser de Ichigo, un gran alboroto surge a partir de aquel grito.

- Ese debe de ser Ichigo, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, hay que ir a ayudarlo a transformarse en shinigami, Urahara-san - exclama Yhael se alando la direccion a donde estaba el chico, nuevamente Urahara parecio sorprenderse con que Yhael conociera la situacion, en efecto, cuando llegaron vieron a Ichigo y a Rukia enterrados en un monton de guardias de seguridad. En cuanto pudieron acercarse Urahara separa a Ichigo de su cuerpo, como si ya supiera de antemano toda la situación.

- U-Urahara! - exclama Rukia al verlo, Yhael se asoma de detras de Urahara viendo a Ichigo que se levantaba del suelo y con la mano le hace una seña de "hola".

- Hola - saluda Urahara con su abanico en la mano.

- Sombrerudo, ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunta Ichigo

- ¿Que haces aqui? Vamos no pierdas tiempo y ve enseguida Kurosaki - responde este, ondeando el abanico.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclama este y sale corriendo hacia Kanonji. Rukia mira con sospecha a Urahara

- ¿Porque estas aqui Urahara? - por un momento la mirada de Urahara parecia tornarse oscura - ¿Estas planeando algo? -

- ¡No! - exclama urahara con cara de bobo cerrando el abanico - Verás, a estos chicos les encanta el programa, dijeron que querian venir a toda costa -

- Y yo tambien - agrega Yhael tratando de integrarse en la conversación pero sin tener exito.

- Y despues escuche tus gritos a la distancia - continua Urahara.

- Idiota yo no grito - alego enfadada Rukia

- Cuando vine a ver me sorprendio... - estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpido por un guardia de seguridad.

- Oiga - dice picandole el hombro.

- ¿Si? - pregunta el sombrerudo sacando su abanico.

- ¿Conoce a esos dos? - señala a Ichigo y a Rukia - Si es asi quiero hablar un poco con usted -

- E...no...verá... - trata de explicar, entonces dispara el modificador de memoria a los de seguridad, Tessai carga el cuerpo de Ichigo y todos salen corriendo.

- ¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Asi de facil usas los articulos de la Sociedad de Almas?! - le grita Rukia.

- ¡No tuve otra opcion! ¡No queria que me metieran en sus problemas! -

- ¡Pero si tu te metiste solo! -

Yhael mientras tanto trataba de ver la accion lo mas posible, podia distinguir a Ichigo y Kanonji discutiendo y a al Plus desaparecer en el aire...Kanonji grita victorioso y toda la gente responde con un fuerte vitoreo y aplausos.  
"Ingenuos, esto apenas empieza" pensó Yhael mientras miraba atentamente el punto donde dentro de poco apareceria el Hollow, entonces escucha gritar a Rukia.

- ¡Arriba, Ichigo! - Kanonji e Ichigo voltean hacia ella - ¡Mira hacia arriba! -

Un Hollow comenzo a formarse en el techo del hospital, a Yhael se le ocurre entonces una idea: Encontrar la manera de entrar sin ser vista y seguir a Ichigo y Kanonji. Sin perder mas tiempo corre hacia detras del hospital, al pasar frente a Urahara este le dirige una rapida mirada, tambien pasa frente a Tatsuki y Orihime pero no se detuvo.

- ¿Yhael-chan? - Orihime trata en vano de llamarla.

- ¿Que estara haciendo? El show esta por ese lado - comenta Tatsuki - Igual tenia que ir al baño -

Al llegar a la parte trasera del hospital, no encontró casi nada de seguridad aunque si le costo trabajo entrar; habia una ventana rota al lado de la puerta trasera, con unas cuantas cajas sobrepuestas por las que podia subir, para desgracia suya se corto con uno de los trozos de vidrio que restaban en la ventana, además de una dolorosa caida debida a su falta de habilidad.  
Como pudo corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Ichigo, Kanonji y el Holllow, con el ruido como unica guia. Finalmente los encuentra en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, mantuvo distancia para no estorbarle a Ichigo y el Hollow no la atacara. Sin embargo eso no fue necesario pues Ichigo en un intento por lastimar al hollow le habia clavado su espada en el hombro provocando que el Hollow rompiera la pared y trepara por fuera al techo, con todo e Ichigo.

- ¡Oye eso no se vale, apenas subí! - exclama Yhael corriendo hacia las escaleras, sin embargo tiene que frenar porque el helicoptero estaba ilumindando el hueco que dejó el Hollow al huir, Kanonji haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano pretendia seguir peleando con el Hollow, en cuanto el helicoptero subio al techo Yhael continuo subiendo y en poco tiempo alcanza a Kanonji quien se arrastraba hasta el techo, al pasar junto a él la sujeta del tobillo tirandola al suelo.

- ¡¿Que le pasa?! ¡¿Porque me tira?! ¡Viejo loco! - le reclama sobandose la frente adolorida.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui, girl? Este no es lugar para jugar - "Jugar?!" - Ya veo - dice con seriedad - Eres una ultrafan del programa y querias ver la accion de cerca, ¿eh? - Yhael no podia creer las tarugadas que decia Kanonji "Fan?! En que dimension?!" - Pero es muy peligroso, mejor regresa -

- En primera, yo no soy fan del programa, en segundo usted es el que deberia regresar, ¡Mirese nada mas! Apenas y se puede mover, usted regresese - se zafa de Kanonji y continua corriendo, pero Kanonji la seguia de cerca y en un momento de descuido la rebasa - ¡Hey! - .

En la azotea Ichigo luchaba con el Hollow.

- ¡Mientras no venga tu no eres nada para mi! - le decia Ichigo

- Perdon por hacerte esperar, boy! - interrumpe Kanonji

- ¡Que no vaya le digo! - se escucha detras de el bigoton y Yhael aparece en la escena - Disculpa, Ichigo-san no pude detenerlo -

- ¡Que estan haciendo los dos aqui, huyan rapido! - grita Ichigo mientras el Hollow arremetia contra ellos, Yhael se hace a un lado pero Kanonji se queda parado en el mismo lugar.

- Humph, lo siento pero...en este momento ¡Estoy usando todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme en pie! - exclama temblando, pero haciendo pose.

Por fortuna Ichigo alcanza al Hollow y lo hace a un lado y con un movimiento final de su espada lo parte en dos.  
Kanonji festejaba alegremente hasta que el Hollow comenzo lentamente a desvanecerse revelando su identidad de Plus y la sonrisa de Kanonji desaparecio. Ichigo le explico lo que era un Hollow y Kanonji cayo en cuenta de lo habia estado haciendo...Bla, bla, bla, Yhael los miraba algo aburrida, ademas ella tenia que permanecer escondida pues el helicoptero revoloteaba sobre ellos y a ella si la podian ver, cuando estaba por irse Kanonji la detuvo.

- Quiero entregarles algo, por ser discipulos admirables - "Ahora soy un discipulo tambien?" piensa Yhael y les da unas "credenciales" oficiales de su club de fans, ambos miran a las tarjetas "WTF?!" piensan al mismo tiempo.  
Ichigo acompaña a Yhael a salir del hospital, ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Ichigo se decidio a preguntar.

- Por cierto, ¿Que estabas haciendo aqui en primer lugar? Tú sabes muy bien lo peligrosos que son los Hollows -

- Si lo se...pero queria ver a Ichigo-san pateandole el trasero a un Hollow, la ultima vez no podia ver bien - dice rascandose la nuca algo apenada, Ichigo da un largo suspiro.

- Bueno, realmente no importa, pero tienes que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez - dice se alando la herida que tenia Yhael en el brazo y los raspones de la caida, Yhael estaba contenta de que Ichigo se preocupara por ella.

- Ok, nada mas no le digas a Urahara-san -

- ¿Por? - pregunta extrañado.

- No se, creo que sospecha de mi, desde la semana pasada a estado actuando extraño - lucia algo preocupada, Ichigo lo piensa un poco.

- Seguramente no es nada, no te preocupes seguramente actua asi para todo -

- Gracias Ichigo-san, seguramente es eso - respondio la chica sin estar completamente convencida.

Ya en la entrada Yhael iba a salirse por la ventana por la que habia entrado, pero Ichigo prefirio patear la puerta que se abrio al instante, Yhael lo miro con una mezcla de admiracion y envidia, alcanzaron a Urahara quien tenia el cuerpo de Ichigo.

- ¿Como fue? - pregunto Urahara en cuanto los vio.

- Bien - respondio Ichigo - Yhael-chan ¿Donde estabas? - Urahara parecia haber preguntado con algo pensado.

- Fui al baño - respondio sin dudarlo - Y de regreso me tope con Ichigo-san -

- Muy bien, ¿Nos regresamos entonces? -

Yhael asintio con la cabeza, se despidio de Ichigo y se marcha con los demás.  
Al dia siguiente, en la escuela Kagine-sensei manda llamar a Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime y a Yhael a la oficina del director.

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tienen una idea de lo que hicieron?! - les gritaba mientras presionaba el boton de un control remoto y la imagen de Ichigo gritando aparece en una pantalla - ¡Miren esto! ¡Es una imagen transmitida a todo el pais de un programa en vivo que fue filmado ayer en nuestra cuidad! ¡A TODO EL PAIS! - se para frente a Ichigo - ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, ¿Kurosaki? ¿Eh? -

- Me parezco mucho ¿No? -, Yhael deja escapar un "Pffft!"

- ¡Cada particula de el es tuya, idiota! -

- Es mi hermano gemelo fuimos separados al nacer. Jamas pense que nos reuniriamos de esta forma -

- ¿En verdad crees que somos tan tontos? ¿Sabes cuanta verguenza has traido a la escuela con esa imagen? -

Tatsuki lo interrumpe diciendo que ni ella ni Orihime tenian nada que ver con el asunto y se van, Keigo trata de irse tambien pero el profesor Kagine lo detiene, en medio de la alaraca se escucha la peque a y falsa voz de Rukia.

- Disculpe, todo esto es porque no pude detener a Kurosaki - desvia la mirada y aumenta el tono dramatico - En ese momento yo estaba más cerca de Kurosaki, cuando saltó debí de haberlo detenido. Incluso levante mi voz, lo cual no es común en mi - saca un pañuelo para limpiarse las "lágrimas" - Kurosaki jamas habria escuchado mi voz asi...Buu -

- ¡Ah, no llores, Kuchiki! - exclama el profesor Kagine acercandose a Rukia - ¡Esta bien, tú no hiciste nada! ¡Todo fue culpa de Kurosaki! -

Mientras Kagine hablaba con Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Yhael y Mizuiro aprovechan para irse por la ventana. cuando el profe se dio cuento los cinco ya se habian alejado bastante y ya no los iba a alcanzar.

* * *

Bueno el resto ya se lo saben asi que para que lo pongo jeje

Ojala les haya gustad ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, espero acabarlo pronto, dejen review porfa, bueno eso es todo por ahora.

matta ne!


	6. El conflicto con el Quincy

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

Bueno, hace un siglo que no publico jajaja, realmente lo lamento, pero recien entre a la universidad y me ha mantenido ocupada, ademas de muchas otras cosas. Pero ya! Porfin traigo el siguiente cap.

Esta vez me esforce en hacerlo mejor, ojala que haga valer la espera ^^

Gracias, como siempre por leer mi fic.

Disfruten!

* * *

Tiempo después y pasados los exámenes del primer semestre, finalmente aparecieron los resultados de dichos exámenes, Yhael miro la lista con incertidumbre, en los exámenes pasados no le había ido nada bien, pero esta vez Urahara la había ayudado a estudiar (mas bien forzado a...) y le había advertido que si en esta ocasión no salía entre los primeros 50 le iba a ir mal así que le echo muchas ganas, pero mientras buscaba su nombre la escandalosa voz de Keigo la interrumpió.

- A ti también te fue mal como la vez pasada, No es así? - desesperada Yhael abre horrorizada los ojos creyéndose muerta.

- N-No puede ser... - comenzó a decir.

- Sucede algo si no estas en los 50? - pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad

- Urahara-san me dijo que me iba a ir mal... - respondió Yhael con voz temblorosa.

- El sombrerero? A poco es tan terrible? - la chica se puso pálida y puso una cara que hablo mejor que cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho - Oh... -

- Wah! Que voy a hacer? Es mi fin! - Yhael sujetándose la cabeza con las manos se sentía a punto de llorar cuando Chad le pica el hombro y le señala un punto en la lista. "49_Ariza Yhael_grupo 3" la cara de Yhael se ilumina.

- Bien Hecho! - la felicita Tatsuki "Aunque por poquito".

- Felicidades! - dice Orihime, Yhael la toma de las manos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo hice! Lo hice! No me van a castigar! Que bien, Que bien! -

- Nooooo! - exclama Keigo - Incluso Ariza-chan saco mejores calificaciones esta vez y llego a los primeros 50, Estamos rodeados de puros cerebritos! Ya no queremos jugar con ustedes! - Keigo y Mizuiro se van dramáticamente...pero nadie les hizo caso.

Entonces Yhael se fija en Ichigo quien estaba pensativo.

- Ishida...ehm...Willy? - Orihime se acerca, curiosa de Ichigo, Yhael se aproxima para unirse a la conversación.

- Que pasa con Ishida? -

- Inoue! Conoces a Ishida? -

- Sí, esta en nuestro grupo -

- Que? -

- De que están hablando? -

- De Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun no se acuerda de él...ah, mira aquí esta - señala la lista, el nombre de Ishida estaba hasta arriba - Ya te acordaste? -

- Es inútil - dice Tatsuki - Él no puede recordar ni las caras ni los nombres de las personas, no se ha de acordar ni de la mitad del salón -

- Cállate -

- Bueno, Ishida-kun no habla mucho y no se hace notar, quizás sea por eso que no lo recuerdes - continua Inoue.

- Son muy cercanos? - le pregunta Ichigo.

- No, solo estamos en el mismo taller de manualidades -

- Taller de manualidades? –

Orihime los lleva al salón de manualidades, Ishida estaba sentado en una banca, preparándose para irse, Michiru se le acerca con un peluche roto. Ishida saca su estuche de costura y rápidamente (y algo exagerado) cose el muñeco, que queda fantástico (por asi decirlo).

- Quedo perfecto! Muchas gracias Ishida-kun! - exclama emocionada Michiru lanzando por el aire a su peluche.

- No hay de que, no lo menciones - responde con frialdad.

- Ah...Ehm...Uhm, perdón - corrige apenada.

- Otra vez. Si cambiara esa actitud seria buen chico - dice Orihime dando un suspiro - Tienes algún asunto con Ishida-kun? -

- Nada importante - respondió el muchacho, sin darle importancia.

Al terminar las clases Ichigo decidió seguir a Ishida, Yhael lo intercepto y le pidió que si podía acompañarlo, al principio se negó pero después de insistirle tanto finalmente cedió.

Después de seguir a Ishida por un rato, este se detiene a la mitad de la nada.

- Ya deja de esconderte y sal de una vez, Kurosaki Ichigo - dice girándose hacia el pelinaraja - Y tu también Ariza Yhael - "Ahhh" suspiro Yhael saliendo de detrás de Ichigo.

- Tch, nos descubriste ¿cuando te diste cuenta? - el pelinaranja no parecía sorprendido en lo mas mínimo.

- Desde que me espiaban en el salón con Inoue-san - respondió el quincy.

- Oh, genial, genial. Eres increíble - lo alaga Ichigo con algo de sarcasmo.

- Es porque liberas poder espiritual como loco, hasta un mono se daría cuenta - "Yo no me di cuenta" pensó avergonzada.

- Que dijiste? - pregunto desafiante

- Así eres. Y creo que también careces de la habilidad de percibir a las personas con poder espiritual alto - lo mira arrogante - Y una prueba de ello, es que no te habías dado cuenta de mi existencia hasta hoy -

- No, eso es porque eres X - interrumpió Yhael, Ishida le dedico una mirada despectiva que la hizo retroceder.

Cuando retomo la conversación todo se había puesto oscuro y un montón de listones blancos los rodeaban.

- Mira la red de almas! - exclama emocionada.

- Sabias que la red de almas de un shinigami es de diferente color? - sujetando un listón rojo al lado de Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo - Soy un quincy, tengo el poder para exterminar a los Hollows. Pelearías contra mi, Kurosaki Ichigo? Quien sobrepasara a quien? El quincy o el shinigami? Te hare entender que los shinigamis no son necesarios en este mundo -

- Eres un idiota! - exclama Ichigo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

- Que dices? -

- Y además sordo, jeje - agrega Yhael en voz baja.

- Porque tendría que hacer algo así? Es algo muy estúpido. No sé que clase de rencor tengas contra los shinigamis, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso -

- Que sorpresa, Planeas huir? -

- No intentes provocarme. Solo digo que no tengo razones para pelear contigo –

- Si...Ya veo...El poder de shinigami te fue prestado por Kuchiki, es decir, solo eres un shinigami temporal. Sin su permiso no puedes mover un dedo -

- Detente Ishida-san, es una mala idea - le advierte Yhael.

- Que dijiste? - Ichigo quien ya se iba, dio media vuelta - Bien. Vamos a darle una oportunidad a esta pelea - del bolsillo de la camisa saca la píldora de Kon - Rukia no estaba equivocada en su pronostico - se la traga y su cuerpo se separa - Kon, Yhael, háganse a un lado y observen...voy a hacer pedazos a este sujeto - dice recogiéndose as mangas.

- Vamos Ichigo, con todo! - exclama Yhael

- Bien, explica las reglas de una vez. Como vamos a pelear? - Ishida saca del bolsillo de su camisa una especie de tapita grabada.

- Esta será nuestra pelea -

- Ah? Que es eso? -

- Es carnada para Hollows - explico - Si esparzo esto, los Hollows se reunirán en esta ciudad -

- Que? - el muchacho no lo podía creer, Yhael se golpea la cara.

- El que derrote más Hollows en 24 horas, gana. Es una regla muy fácil, No? -

- No me jodas! Quieres poner en peligro a las personas de la ciudad por nuestra pelea? Que diablos te crees? -

- Por favor. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por los demás! No voy a dejar a ningún Hollow vivo! - luego agrego desafiante - Si realmente te tienes confianza en poder proteger a las personas de los Hollows. No deberías ser capaz de aceptar este reto? -

Un Hollow se asoma desde el cielo pero es velozmente destruido por Ishida.

- Aquí va el primero - Ichigo lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo tira al suelo - A que se debe esa cara, Kurosaki Ichigo? -

- Deshaz lo que hiciste. Manda a los Hollows de regreso! -

- No digas tonterías. Acaso no viste lo que hice? Los dados ya están lanzados, pronto, los Hollows, atraídos por la carnada, van a inundar la ciudad. En vez de detenerme deberías correr; claro, si quieres salvar a cuantos te sea posible -

- Maldito... -

- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado. Ya debes saberlo, pero los Hollows tienen preferencia por los humanos con alto poder espiritual - "Con alto poder espiritual?" el pelinaranja voltea a ver a su amiga pero inmediatamente otro rostro salta a su mente: el de su hermana Karin.

- Diablos! - exclamo echándose a correr.

- Ah! Espera, Ichigo! - le grito Kon mientras corría tras el.

- Ichigo-san! - grito la chica, aunque no sabia muy bien porque.

- Yhael, quiero que vayas a la tienda del sombrerero ese y te quedes ahí, me oíste? - le grita a lo lejos antes de perderse de vista.

- Sí, pero... -

- En verdad no se a dado cuenta? Busca bien, Kurosaki Ichigo. Las personas con alto poder espiritual no están sólo en tu familia. Si no logras advertirlo, en verdad caerás ante mí. La decepción en ti te matará y te percataras de lo frágil de tus habilidades al otro lado de este rubicón -.

- Ehm...Ishida. Sí sabes que Ichigo-san ya se fue verdad? - pregunto la chica, que estaba parada detrás del muchacho mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Por supuesto que lo se, yo solo trataba de...Ejem...Ariza-san, aun sigues aquí? Si quieres puedes quedarte, te aseguro que no te pasara nada -

- No gracias, será mejor que vaya con Urahara-san como dijo Ichigo; además, es obvio que se te va a salir de las manos - Ishida molesto por el comentario le da la espalda.

- Entonces has lo que quieras - y continúo disparándole a los Hollows.

- Jeje, cuando llegue el momento, te diré "Te lo dije" - hizo una pausa y dio media vuelta - Tampoco creo que es lo que hubiera querido tu abuelo - agregó sin querer e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua "Tonta, esa explicación la dan hasta después!".

Ishida se dio vuelta, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- Pero, como...? - pero ella ya había echado a correr.

Yhael corría lo más rápido que podía a la tienda de Urahara, "Solo espero no perderme" pensaba, pues aunque llevaba un buen rato allí aun no se aprendía a la perfección los caminos que debía tomar. A pesar de desorientarse un par de veces por fin llego a la dichosa tienda.

- Urahara-san! - exclamo golpeando la puerta - Urahara-san? Tessai! Ururu! Ginta! Están ahí? - nadie respondió "Diablos! Y ahora que voy a hacer?" volteo a todos lados como si fuera a aparecerle la respuesta en una pared o algo así "Lo mejor será encontrar a Ichigo" y echo a correr otra vez. Después de correr un rato se maldijo por no poder percibir el reiatsu, se detuvo en una esquina a recuperar el aliento y a pensar por donde debía ir, sin embargo, no le dio suficiente tiempo para ninguna de las dos cosas ya que un Hollow salió de la nada y comenzó a perseguirla "Diablos! Justo ahora que no hay nadie que lo elimine".

Este Hollow, lamentablemente, no era tan "juguetón" como el de la ultima vez; con un movimiento de su mano (o en este caso, su garra) la arrojo al suelo, la pobre chica, sintiendo su fin, por alguna razón, se imagino la toma desde atrás del Hollow, como si estuviera leyendo el manga, cerro los ojos con fuerza y espero; escucho el sonido de la garra rompiendo el concreto pero nada le dolía, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a si misma atrás del Hollow, miro a los lados pero no vio a nadie, entonces, Como es que llego hasta allá? No profundizo mucho en el tema pues se acordó que un Hollow la estaba atacando, por fortuna el Hollow parecía no darse cuenta todavía de que Yhael se encontraba detrás de él, así que rápidamente se escurrió por la otra calle y echo a correr, encontrar a Ichigo se volvía más urgente.

Cuando ya casi no sentía las piernas escucho la voz del pelinaranja, parecía provenir de una zona construcción; estaba tan cansada que ya no distinguía bien las formas "Vaya que me falta cardio" pensó, por eso cuando vio la mata naranja sintió tal alivio que grito su nombre sin fijarse que estaban rodeados por Hollows.

- Tonta! - le grita el shinigami corriendo detrás de los Hollows que avanzaban hacia ella.

Dándose cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido trato de huir, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró al Hollow de antes a punto de alcanzarla, desesperada, volteo a ver a Ichigo quien corría agitando su espada, atrás de él, Ishida le apuntaba a los Hollows con sus flechas. De pronto volvió a pensar en la toma del manga, esta vez, se imagino la toma lateral de Ichigo corriendo. Los Hollows se abalanzaron sobre la chica y una nube de polvo los envolvió.

- YHAEEEL! - grito Ichigo horrorizado, "Maldición" pensó Ishida.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco, fijamente a la nube, alerta a la menor señal de movimiento.

- *Cof* I-Ichigo-san? *Cof* - al girar la cabeza vio a Yhael sentada toda llena de tierra, como si se hubiera revolcado, mirándolo como si no lo pudiera creer.

- Yhael! - sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella - Estas bien? En que diablos estabas pensando? - lo ultimo con tono de regaño.

- Perdón! - exclamo, cubriéndose como si esperara que le pegara.

- Aah! - Ichigo se rasca la nuca y mira para otro lado - Lo importante es que estas bien - volteo hacia el montón de Hollows - Pero, Como le hiciste para llegar hasta acá? - Yhael lo pensó un poco.

- No tengo idea -

- Jah? Como que no sabes? -

- No sé! Cuando abrí los ojos ya me estaba revolcando. Pensé que habías sido tu -

- Yo no fui -

- Eso es raro -

- Kurosaki! No es momento para pensar en eso! - les grita Ishida, viendo a los Hollows acercarse. Ichigo levantó a Yhael, la agarró de la muñeca y corrió hacia donde estaba Ishida.

- No te separes de mi - el corazón de Yhael casi se sale del pecho; su cara se puso tan roja que tuvo que cubrírsela con ambas manos para que Ichigo no la viera.

Ishida e Ichigo estaban otra vez rodeados por los Hollows, listos para seguir atacando, cuando Ishida noto que los Hollows ya no se fijaban en ellos.

- Espera, Kurosaki -

- Que pasa Ishida? -

- Los Hollows están actuando extraño. Están mirando hacia el cielo... Como si estuvieran rezando a algo -

Unos muy, pero muy grandes dedos blancos salen de la rajadura; luego la estiran hasta mostrar una inmensa cabeza de Hollow.

- Que... Que es eso? Es enorme! También es un Hollow? -

- Como voy a saber? - le reclamo Ishida, entonces Yhael le da un codazo para llamar su atención y sin quitar la vista del Hollow le dice.

- Ishida-san, creo que llego el momento: Te lo dije -

Ishida giro hacia la chica, bastante molesto.

- Que? Creíste que no me iba a acordar? -

- Que vamos a hacer? No podemos pelear contra eso mientras nos encargamos de todos estos! - dijo dejando a un lado a Yhael, al menos, por el momento.

- Cállate! De cualquier forma es lo único que podemos hacer! -

- Que? Tu fuiste el que dijo hace rato que pensáramos en una estrategia! -

- No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso! Eso fue antes y ahora es ahora! -

- No podemos preocuparnos por eso! -

- Ehm... Chicos? Los Hollows... - trato de advertirles, pero ya era muy tarde, las miradas recayeron en ellos.

- Diablos! -

De pronto una ráfaga de balas cae sobre los Hollows, sorprendidos observan a la pequeña Ururu disparando con lo que parecía ser una bazuka.

- Buenas tardes - saludo con su acostumbrada timidez.

- Kurosaki! Venimos a ayudarlos! - Urahara, Tessai y Ginta aparecieron atrás de Ururu.

- Tú eres el sombrerero amigo de Rukia -

- U-Urahara-san! - exclamo la chica con cierto temor, aunque no sabía bien porque.

- Porque aparecen a donde quiera que voy? - pregunta Ichigo.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los pequeños, Kurosaki, ustedes encárguense del grandote de allá - dijo señalando al gigantón - Deben darse prisa -

El Menos se asoma un poco mas, abre la boca y saca una lengua larga y blanca con la que atrapa a unos Hollows y se los come, shockeando a todos.

- Esta devorando... A sus compañeros... Que es eso? - pregunto Ishida.

- Un Menos Grande - contesto Yhael en voz baja, Urahara la mira de reojo.

- Si peleamos contra eso... - continúo

- Jeje -

- Te parece gracioso, Kurosaki? -

- No hay forma de que pensemos en algo para derrotar a ese monstruo -

- Que? -

- Con esa cosa... Hay que cortar y cortar y cortar con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta derrotarlo! No hay otra forma! - exclama echando a correr agitando la espada - Vamos Ishida! -

- E-E-Espera, Kurosaki! -

- Ichigo-san! -

- Ariza-san, será mejor que te quedes aquí con ellos - le dice Ishida antes de perseguir a Ichigo.

- Yhael-san, ven - la chica obedeció. Entonces ve a Rukia corriendo hacia Ichigo, gritando su nombre; Urahara la intercepta y después de discutir utiliza un kidoh para dejarla inmóvil.

El Menos rechazo el ataque de Ichigo y Yhael no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo vio dando su explicación de querer derribar al Menos como un daruma.

Yhael observo, desde lejos, como el arco de Ishida se hacia mas grande cuando sujeto la espada de Ichigo; mientras pasaba iba recordando los diálogos de cada uno y lo que pasaría después, y aunque era muy emocionante verlo en vivo era un poco decepcionante no poder hacer nada "Eso si que es realmente grande, casi no me lo puedo creer y eso que estoy aquí parada" pensó. Entonces se acordó que Chad y Orihime veían todo desde una especie de edificio abandonado, volteo para todos lados hasta que divisó uno parecido, lo miro fijamente tratando de ver al par a través de la ventana; de pronto identifico dos figuras muy parecidas a ellos "Esta visión anime con superzoom es lo máximo", dio un ligero saludo y volteo de regreso a la acción.

- Oye, no te pareció hace un momento como si Ariza nos hubiera saludado? - pregunto Chad.

- Eh? Sado, dijiste algo? - pregunto ignorante Orihime.

- No, nada - "Habrá sido mi imaginación?".

En el campo de batalla el Menos comenzaba a elevar su poder espiritual y Yhael sintió una presión como ninguna que hubiera sentido antes, como si de repente todo se hiciera mas pesado y costara respirar.

- Estas bien? - le pregunto Urahara.

- S-si, solo que no estoy acostumbrada, jeje - respondió con una sonrisa.

Una esfera roja se genera frente a los dientes del Menos "Cero!", Ichigo echa a correr justo para detener el ataque con su espada. Otra presión algo distinta invade a Yhael "Así que este es el reiatsu de Ichigo, es diferente al del Menos, aunque no se como describirlo es casi como si fuera instintivo". Ichigo levanta su espada repeliendo el Cero y usando por primera vez el Getsuga Tensho corta al Menos, quien herido, se retira. Ichigo grita victoria, para luego caerse mientras caminaba hacia Ishida, su espada empieza a distorsionarse e Ishida utiliza su arco para deshacerse del exceso de energía.

Yhael, aun al lado de Urahara escucha a Rukia murmurar algo sobre la Sociedad de Almas "Ya no falta mucho entonces", una escoba pegada a su cara la saca de sus pensamientos.

- A ti también te toca limpiar - dice Urahara con una sonrisa.

- Ehhhh? Pe-pero... -

- En lugar de quejarte, mejor empieza de una vez - la chica le arrebato la escoba y corrió a alcanzar a Ururu.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^, prometo no tardarme tanto la proxima jeje

Debo confesar que una de las razones por las cuales me tarde es porque queria terminar todo este conflicto con Ishida todo junto, asi que hice y deshice y volvi a hacer el fic ( si se fijan el final es un tanto corto y cortante ) es porque ya queria acabar y comenzar con la saga de la SS cuanto antes.

Bueno, me despido por ahora.

Gracias otra vez ^^


End file.
